


We're Not Done

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandlmara - Freeform, F/F, Legit just grinding?, One-Shot, Smut, Story is better, Tagging is bad, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "I've been waiting to do this all day.."





	We're Not Done

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an unfinished piece, I only added one sentence to make it a finished piece. It would've had more, but I deemed it good enough to where it could be published as its own piece.

Heather couldn't stop the whine that left her as Heather's tongue glazed over her nipple, the sensitive nub erecting itself rather quickly just from the feeling. 

Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara were a couple. Despite what the world thought of the two, the girls hid their relationship from the rest and would always do things like this in private. Heather just never thought that it would be in her parent's bedroom while they were at dinner for the evening. 

"I've been wanting to do this all day.." 

Mac whispered out as she sucked the girl's nipple into her mouth, humming as she elicited a small gasp from the blonde. 

Heather arched into the older girl's touch, her back coming off the bed and the older blonde instantly wrapped her hands around her back, her head slowly being picked up from Heather's chest. 

Mac came to straddle the younger girl, sighing at their skin on skin contact. it sent fire coursing through her veins as she slowly rocked her hips against the younger girl, admiring the way Heather's hands came to rest softly on her hips. 

"Me too.." 

Moaning softly at the girl grinding against her, Heather couldn't stop herself from pushing Mac back onto the bed, her knee pushing between the girl's legs till her thigh rested directly against the girl's heat. Hearing the soft gasp from the girl below, Heather bent her head down, catching the girl's lips for a kiss. 

Hands instantly wrapped around her neck and it wasn't long before she found herself being pushed up. As they pulled away, Heather found herself sitting up, looking into Mac's eyes as the older blonde let a small giggle out that sounded more mischievous than she would've liked. 

"You gonna let me have my way, or are you too high and mighty for that at the moment?" 

Mac started a trail down the girl's lips, stopping at the girl's pulse point, which was Heather's most sensitive spot. 

Hearing the small moan from the girl, Mac raised a brow as she awaited her response. 

A part of her knew that Heather wouldn't deny her. Despite the older girl's small and innocent appearance, she was far from it. Her innocence carried with the way she fooled those in the school around her, being a ditsy blonde was something that was just expected from her is what she had supposed, but when it came to being behind closed doors and in Heather Chandler's grasp, that innocence melted away. 

"I suppose." 

Heather couldn't stop the moan that left her when Heather's knee pushed against her heat. 

"Good, now c'mere." 

Pulling the younger blonde in for a kiss, Mac was quick to wrap her arms around the girl's waist, her hands gripping her ass as she pulled her up onto her thigh. The way that Heather began to grind against her.. Guess she didn't seem to care all that much. 

The moans that erupted from the younger girl as their kiss came to a stop, the way her hips moved quicker against Mac's thigh, how she ground herself into her, just begging for the pleasure to overthrow her.. It was quite the turn-on for the older girl. 

"Someone's a little excited." 

Mac couldn't help but comment on the girl's enthusiasm that came with her thrusts. She had started to buck her hips against the girl's thigh and Mac was needless to say, surprised. It wasn't everyday that her lover was about to come just from grinding against her thigh. It was hot as all hell, don't get her wrong, but it was just surprising. 

"Fuck.. He-Heather.." 

Sending a smack down harshly on the girl's pale ass, Mac couldn't help the grin that came to her face as Heather picked her speed up, whining as she ground harder against her. 

It was so like the girl to be so quick. Despite her hard appearance, she was actually quite soft. Her walls fell down when they were behind closed doors, and she was all over the older girl in mere seconds. 

"C'mon.. Come for me, Heather." 

Her breath was hot against Heather's ear as she kissed her neck sweetly, closing her eyes with a satisfied smile as her girlfriend froze for a moment and a moan echoed off the walls in the room. The girl rode her orgasm out against her, whimpering as she continued to buck her hips against the girl, finally resting her head down against the blonde's shoulder as Mac embraced her. 

"You're so beautiful.." 

Mac breathed into the girl's hair, smiling as she ran her hands through the girl's blonde locks. Soft and perfect.. Everything Heather strove not to be, she was in every way when she was with Mac. 

The hum that followed the girl's response caused Mac to giggle quietly as she pulled out of hugging the girl, smiling as Heather's lips came to connect with her own. Hands cupped her cheeks gently and as they pulled away, Heather rested their foreheads together.

_"We're not done."_


End file.
